The Tron Games
by Lifirisas23
Summary: One hundred years after CLU went through the portal with his forces and took over the human world he created the New Grid in it's place and stole the ability to control the code from the humans. He then created the hunger games to remind the human citizens of the New Grid how they made programs fight in video games in the past. Remember to review!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

President Snow, newly appointed head of the new grid, sat on his throne thinking about how his race, the race of computer programs, conquered mankind one hundred years ago. A human found a way to open up a portal from the digital world to the real world giving CLU, the former leader of the new grid and now head game maker, the ability to send himself and his forces into the real world. At first he wanted to kill every last human as punishment for their enslavement of the programs Then CLU realized that it would be a more satisfying revenge if he and the programs ruled the humans and treated them terribly.

To mock them further CLU took the human's ability to program his kind and harnessed it himself to make the Hunger Games, the same video game that programs were made to fight in during the years of the old grid, but with more variables and an actual environment. He decreed that every year each district will give up to children to fight in the games as a reminder of how the program's suffering in similar video games.

"The arena is ready", CLU said as he walked into the room. He was wearing regal robes and his identity disk was strapped into an ornate gold sheath.

"Good" President Snow said, "It had better be extraordinary."

"Oh it will" ClU said, "It will."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Thomas, it's almost time for the reaping!", Thomas Flynn's hunger games loving sister, Maria Flynn, called from the bottom floor. Thomas Flynn was the great great grandson of Sam Flynn, the son of the creator of the old grid. Ever since CLU took over the world, his family was always in danger of being executed. The programs believed that the Flynn's supposedly had the ability to take down the ruling city of PANEM that led the new grid. They managed to maintain a low profile in District Twelve, but Thomas knew the odds of him being thrown into the arena were very high.

Sighing, Thomas got out of bed, got dressed and walked down his stairs to his small dining room. His parents and sister were already sitting at the table. They were eating a breakfast of bread and cheese made out of the meager rations PANEM distributes. "There you are", his sister said, "You do know, that even if you missed the reaping you won't get off. The PANEM corps officers will find some way to punish you."

"I know" Thomas said, "It's just so unfair! How come we have to be punished for the fact that our ancestors played games that involved programs suffering and dying. How could they have known the programs where sentient beings?"

"Yes it is unfair" his mother Shelvia said, while passing Thomas a slice of bread, "But it is a system we have to live with. Your name is only in the reaping bowl four times and the odds are in your favor. "

"None of our family has ever been able to manipulate code apart from Kevin Flynn. Also only the programs have built in knowledge of how to use an identity disk! I have to train with it like everyone else." Thomas said.

Thomas finished eating and walked through his district to the square. District Twelve was the district in charge of recycling computers and video game consoles to use the materials to make temperature regulating vents. These were the primary method of heating and cooling in the days of the new grid. Ninety percent of the appliances go to PANEM and the meager amount that goes to the districts wasn't nearly enough.

Thomas and his family reached the town square and stood in the crowd of people facing the Justice building. A special stage was set up for the occasion with PANEM corps standing on either side dressed in black uniforms with identity disks on their backs. The mayor of District Twelve stood next to Effie Trinket. She was one of the humans who lived in the city that served PANEM corps in exchange for a life of luxury and comfort for their entire lives. After a few years those humans were fully corrupted by PANEM. In the middle of the square was a great statue of CLU. Thomas stared at it thinking about how, as an act of rebellion, a program called BECK once destroyed a statue just like this one. All the rebelling programs were currently either trapped in one of the prisons of the old grid, or executed or, as the ruling programs would say, "Derezzed."

"Welcome, welcome to the seventy fourth hunger games!" Effie cried enthusiastically, "I know you are so excited for the reaping to begin but first we must go over the treaty of treason. Mayor BETA, if you will."

Mayor BETA was one of the twelve members of the PANEM corps who were assigned to be a mayor of a district. He walked up to the stage and pulled out a scroll. "One hundred years ago the programs of PANEM were slaves of the users, assigned to be their avatars, forced to fight each other in video games and made to accomplish tasks for their user's every whim. We had no free will and we were always controlled. Finally our great leader CLU broke out of the world in which we were confined and set about to slay every user in existence. You are only standing here today because, through his generosity, CLU spared your lives and took over the land instead. To punish humans for forcing our race to battle each other to the death and for enslaving us, the Hunger Games were formed. Each year two tributes, a boy and a girl, shall enter an upgraded version of the original arena in which we were once forced to fight each other and fight to the death from every district. Effie Trinket, if you will."

"Ladies first" Effie said running up to the reaping ball. "Terni Alditz." Terni walked up to the stage shaking and looking nervous. Effie's hand drifted to the men's bowl with only one name. "Thomas Flynn" she read.

Authors note: _Next chapter should be up sometime in the next week. Remember I always appreciate reviews and if you really liked this story remember to add it to you favorites. Also, at the same time I am uploading an Musical of Avatar the last Airbender that I recommend checking out._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

"No Thomas No!" Thomas's mother yelled "Please someone volunteer! Please."

"It's ok mom." Thomas reassured her. "It's ok. Thomas walked up to the stage. "My how brave" Effie said. "Let's hear it for our district twelve tributes!" No one clapped.

"I said" Effie snapped dangerously. "Let's hear it for our district twelve tributes!" Everyone hysterically began clapping.

THE GOODBYES.

Thomas was ushered into a ridiculously fancy room with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and plush sofas clustered around the room on an ornate rug. Thomas sat down on a sofa breathing heavily and trying not to cry. The first person to run in was Thomas's mother Shelvia.

"Thomas" Shelvia said. "Are you sure you don't want me to smuggle you out? I can do it. We can run away and-"

"No it's OK" Thomas said. "I really think I can win this."

Shelvia gave Thomas a hug and started crying. More people surrounded Thomas saying their goodbyes until a member of the PANEM corps walked in and said it was time to go to the train station. The PANEM corps member lead Thomas and Terni into a car and started driving through district twelve in the direction of the train station. Effie was sitting next to them, averting her eyes from the window. Thomas and Terni were silent through the entire ride.

When they got to the station Thomas and Terni had to fight their way past a mob of people surrounding them and eager to see the newest tributes. The member of the PANEM corps and Effie stood behind them as they walked into the train.

Authors note: _Thank you for reading chapter 2 of my fanfiction. As always, remember to review! Next week, the train day 1._


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY 1 THE TRAIN**

**The room that Thomas and Terni walked into was so incredible that it stopped them in their tracks. The room was completely decorated in strange fancy materials from the floor to the ceiling. A long carpet decorated with patterns of shapes and lines stretched across the floor. Luxurious cushions next to circular tables were clustered against the wall. A large flat screen TV was attached to the wall tuned to the show ****_The Mysteries Of The Old Grid. _****"****Well sit down" Effie said pointing to the cushion. Thomas and Terni sat. **

**"****I am Effie Trinket if you didn't already know that", Effie said. "I shall be your escort from now until the hunger games arrive. All this you see around you is here because of PANEM Corp's generosity."**

**"****Shouldn't we be seeing our mentor?" Terni asked.**

**"****First we shall watch the re-caps of the reaping." Effie said cheerfully "We have plenty of time. The train will arrive at PANEM tomorrow." Effie lead Terni and Thomas into a small sitting room with a television tuned to the PANEM channel. As usual members of the PANEM corps stood guard.**

**The girl and boy from the first four districts were volunteers. From the rest of the districts the tributes looked more reluctant to be in the games. It ended with District Twelve, where Thomas ascended to the stage while his mom cried.**

**The screen cut to RINZLER and CESAR, the two hunger games announcers, sitting at a desk. "Well CESAR, it looks like it is going to be a very interesting hunger games don't you agree?" RINZLER asked.**

**"****That I do, RINZLER", CESAR said. "Remember to tune in tomorrow for the broadcast of the tributes parade. And today after the next commercial break there will be an episode of ****_The Destruction of the User Society. _****And for the tributes watching, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." Effie flipped off the TV.**

**"****Well that was exciting wasn't it?", Effie said. "Come on, I'll lead you to your mentor." Effie lead Terni and Thomas down a hallway to a large doorway. It had metal spokes sticking out of the sides of the door that were identical to-"**

**"****The gateway to the old grid" Terni said.**

**"****Sort of" Effie said "It is a training area embedded in the code of the old grid that mentors can go to when they want to practice their skills." Terni, Thomas and Effie walked through the gateway and into a large dark room illuminated only by lines of light stretching over the ceiling and the floor. Holographic figures holding identity disks, batons and light guns ran across the floor. They seemed to be targeting a man dressed in full old grid armor who was evading them with ease. The man leaped into the air and threw his disk which caused two holographic figures to shatter into cubes and disappear. One figure fired its light gun but the man absorbed the bullets with his disk, jumped into the air and threw it again destroying the last two. The man landed on the ground and sheathed his disk.**

**"****Travis" Effie said, "These are your tributes." Travis took off his helmet and walked closer to Thomas and Terni.**

**"****I will leave you now", Effie said. She walked back out through the gateway and out of sight.**

**"****Hello", Travis said. "My name is Travis. victor of the 58****th****games and I will be your mentor. I am sorry you were reaped into the games but it is my job to keep you alive. Thus I will help you from this moment through when you die or become victor. Any questions?"**

**Thomas and Terni were silent.**

**"****Good" Travis said "Now to business. Do you have any skills?**

**"****I know you can't train with disks except for areas in the code, but I trained with Frisbees in secret my entire life." Thomas admitted.**

**"****Good" Travis said, "Terni?"**

**"****After I signed up for Tesserae to feed my family, I knew that I would probably be picked." Terni said. "So to prepare myself, I trained with makeshift staffs in baton-like battle formations and actually became quite good."**

**"****Show me" Travis said, "Don't worry, you will re-form if you are de-rezzed in this zone of the old grid." Travis pressed a button and full old grid armor appeared on Terni and Thomas. Travis grabbed a baton off the wall and tossed it to Terni.**

**"****Begin." Travis said.**

**Thomas ran closer to Terni and threw his disk. Terni nimbly dodged and ran at Thomas with her baton drawn. Thomas parried her attacks with his disk and threw it again. He missed and the disk knocked into the wall and returned to his hand. Smiling, Terni swung her baton which slammed into Thomas, who just managed to turn it away a little so it didn't hit him completely and de-rezz him. Terni jumped into the air dodging Thomas's disk and leapt at him. Next thing he knew, Thomas was flat on his back with Terni holding his disk, with her baton pointed at his head.**

**"****Do it" Thomas said. **

**Terni stabbed Thomas through the neck. Thomas broke into millions of cubes which hovered in mid-air then re-formed.**

**"****Ok you win" Thomas said grinning.**

**"****You're not the only one that practiced before the games" Terni responded sheathing her baton.**

**"****Very good" Travis praised. "Come and talk with me in the room we entered the train in." They left the room in the computer while the metal spikes digitally took off the old grid armor. Travis led them back to the large room that they started in. Travis took a seat along with Thomas and Terni.**

**"****Can I have something to drink?" Thomas asked "All that battling made me thirsty."**

**"****Me too" Terni said.**

**"****Ok I guess you've earned it" Travis said sighing. He whistled and a member of the PANEM corps walked up.**

**"****Get them some water" Travis commanded. The member of the PANEM corps nodded, walked away and soon returned with two large waters.**

**"****You are correct, both of you are very skilled with the baton and the disk" Travis said "But to survive you have to be so good that you don't miss once."**

**"****Is that possible?" Thomas asked after taking a sip of his water "I mean missing one time is good."**

**"****This is not a Frisbee" Travis said sternly "This is an identity disk which can kill you on contact. Do not take it so lightly."**

**"****Sorry" Thomas said.**

**"****Now", said Travis. "Terni you are very good with the baton. But it is clear you need to get a feel for it more. You both need to make use of the baton and disk stations in training. Also developing survival skills are necessary too. To survive a night you need to know what plants and berries are edible, be able to light a fire and know how to hunt, amongst other things."**

**"****I can hunt" Terni said.**

**"****Good" responded Travis. "It's almost seven o clock. Dinner should be out soon. This way to the dining car." Travis led Thomas and Terni to the dining car. It was full of individual tables covered by white cloths. Large windows stretched over the walls and a buffet table laden with delicacy's stretched at the end of the room with members of the PANEM corps choosing food. Travis and Terni stared open mouthed at the buffet once they walked up to it.**

**"****What is this?" Terni asked.**

**"****A sautéed Groosling Leg in orange sauce." Travis responded "I know how you feel. I too am from your district and I did not have enough to eat up to the point I entered the capitol." Travis and Thomas loaded their plates and walked to the drinks station.**

**"****What is that?" Thomas asked pointing to a yellow liquid.**

**"****Lemonade" Travis said, "Try it, you'll love it." Thomas and Terni did and they contently ate their dinner.**

**"****I suggest you get some sleep", Travis said after they ate. "Here, I will show you to your rooms." Travis showed Terni and Thomas their rooms.**


	5. Chapter 5

WEEK 3 OF TRAINING/ INTERVIEW PRACTICE

The next day when Thomas went to breakfast, he was greeted by loud congratulations on his twelve from RACMOR and Effie.

"Thank you very much" Thomas said as he sat down and helped himself to some food.

"This is your last week before your interviews and the games." Travis said "Your days now will be split between training and interview prep."

"What would I need to do to prepare?" Thomas asked.

"Work on angles and what you are going to say." Travis responded. Thomas and Terni finished their breakfast and begin training. After lunch Thomas was told to report for his interview prepping session with Travis. He was directed into a large room that was ornatly decorated .

"Well Thomas,every tribute in the games have a specific angle they play up to to gain sponsors." Travis said.

"So the tributes personalities on the interviews are fake?" Thomas asked "I thought they were real."

"Mainly they are just there to get sponsors", Travis responded,"They have to fit the person though."

"What angle do you think I am?" Thomas asked.

"How about enthusiastic", Travis said.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Pretend to be enthusiastic about fighting in the hunger games and excited to win. Show support to the capitol by talking about how much you enjoyed it here."

"But-" Thomas started.

"I know you don't like the capitol" Travis said, "But you need to pretend. Remember Sponsors are the key to survival."

"Fine",Thomas said reluctantly,"By the way what's Terni's angle."

"She is going to go for more of a sly and elusive angle" Travis said "Lets start with your practice." Thomas found out that pretending to be happy and enthusiastic was harder then it seemed.

"You know what!" Travis yelled after the twentieth failed exchange "You need someone else helping you. Effie come here." Effie walked over from the corner.

"Can you help Thomas to pretend to be enthusiastic and cheerful while I assist Terni?" Travis asked.

"Yes" Effie said "Thomas come with me", she lead thomas into the matching room of the one he was just in.

"Now Thomas" Effie said "When I ask you a question you need to smile and answer looking happy."

"But I'm going to be thrown into the hunger games!" Thomas yelled "Why should I be happy!"

"Just try" Effie responded "Here's a thought. Why not think about happy things like winning the games during the interview?"

"Ok" Thomas said.

"Now" said Effie "Thomas how do you like the capitol?" Throughout the week Effie asked Thomas questions like this while he got better and better at being enthusiastic and cheerful while hiding his emotions.

**Authors note: Next time, the final day of training.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chariot Rides and Prepping

Thomas expected the prepping to hurt but he was pleasantly surprised . Six strangely dressed programs came in and laid him on a bed in the middle of the room. They pointed laser beams at Thomases body instantly erasing all of his hair.

"We needed to do that so your body can more easily be fitted into the code" ,one of the programs said. For the next twenty minutes the programs started changing Thomases body so it was partway emerged in code.

"We will change your body completely into that of a program once you enter the games" one of the programs said. "For now you need to be like this since you will not survive in this atmosphere unless you're body is partially made of code." They had removed Thomases clothes and covered his body with a thick silvery casing.

"Your stylist shall see you now" the program said.

"Thanks" Thomas said. "Whats your name by the way?"

"AILIANA" the program responded. She and the rest of the programs left the room.

A male program dressed in long robes walked into the room.

"Hello" the program said "I am RACMOR your stylist."

"What will I be wearing for the chariot rides?" Thomas asked.

"Straight to the point then?" RACMOR asked smiling . "You are very brave. Allright I will tell you. Since your district recycles computers and video game consoles I shall dress you up as a video game character."

"A video game character?" Thomas said quizzically.

"Yes" RACMOR said "Ever heard of Pokemon?" Next thing he knew Thomas was dressed in a blue outfit covered in orange lines. A red cape stretched over his shoulders.

"So I'm dressed up as Lance the champion?" Thomas asked.

"Yes" RACMOR said."Now come. The chariot parade shall begin soon." RACMOR lead Thomas through a hall to a large courtyard full of chariots with tributes next to them. RACMOR lead Thomas to a sleek black chariot. Terni was standing their with her stylist next to the chariot. She was dressed in a full body jumpsuit that resembled lines of code.

"Tributes board your chariots now. I repeat Tributes board your chariots now." a voice said over the intercom. Thomas and Terni walked onto their chariots. On cue, the horses began walking out of the courtyard. The sight that awaited Thomas nearly took his breath away. A long pathway stretched between rows and rows of seats lining the edges. The PANEM national anthem blared from speakers hidden from view. At the end of the passageway was the training center. On a balcony attached to it stood President Snow with the twelve game makers sitting on chairs behind him.

**Authors note: Review! Next time we hear CESR and RINZLERS narration of the parade.**


	7. Chapter 7

CESR and RINZLERS NARRATION OF THE CHARIOT PARADE  
"And here comes the district one tributes!" CESR cried "As you all know district one's task is to mine precious metals so the tributes are dressed up in outfits of silver and gold."

"They do look marvelous don't they CESR?" RINZLER asked.

"Yes they do" CESR agreed "And here comes district two dressed up like different weapons." Districts three, four, five, six, seven and eight passed by without comment.

"Oh look at that" CESR said pointing at the district nine tributes outfits "I do believe they are dressed as animals since they're district's specialty is livestock."

"Whoever their stylist is certainly did an incredible job." RINZLER agreed.

"Now we see the district ten tributes dressed as pieces of bread, District eleven dressed as herbs used in medicine and I say what are the district twelve tributes?" CESR asked.

"Well one of them is a block of code and I do believe the other is dressed up as Lance the champion from Pokemon, the old video game." RINZLER said.

THOMAS CHARIOT RIDES  
The chariots parked in a circle infront of President Snow standing on the balcony.

"Welcome" he said "To the seventy fourth hunger games! We value your bravery your courage and your sacrifice and I say to you happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." The chariots started moving again and they pulled into the training center.

AUTHORS NOTE: Double upload today! Turn the page to seeThomas entering the training center.


	8. Chapter 8

THE TRAINING CENTER

"You were absolutely marvelous!" Effie praised as Thomas and Terni parked their horsese in the room the tributes entered in.

"Yes" RACMOR said "I bet many sponsors noticed you two." Effie lead Thomas and Terni up to a large box.

"This is called an elevator" Effie said pointing to the box.

"I know what an elevator is" Terni snapped.

"I'm sorry" Effie said "I didn't mean to insult your intelligence. It's just that in district twelve there are hardly any elevators so I just assumed." She lead Thomas and Terni into the elevator and pressed the number twelve.

"Being district twelve you get to share the penthouse." Effie exclaimed. Effie, Thomas and Terni stepped out of the elevator and found themselves in a short hallway with windows on either side. Two doors saying Combatant Number 23 and Combatant Number 24 were on the wall. Remembering that he was called last Thomas stepped through the door saying Combatant Number 24.

"Remember to come down for dinner at 7:30." Effie said as she walked away.

He was standing in a large room illuminated by multiple electronic lights. A large round table was in the center of the room with a computer like device next to it. Thomas walked over to the device and tapped a button. Instantly a list of many food items and drinks he could order appeared on the screen. A large window was on the right wall and Thomas found that if he pressed the button next to it the view could change from the city of PANEM, to district twelve to the woods beyond.

Three doors were on one of the walls that Thomas assumed two of them lead into the bedroom and bathroom . A large soundproofing divider stretched through the room separating Ternis quarters and his. Thomas walked through a door and found himself in a sitting room with a couch facing a large flat screen TV. He grabbed the remote and pressed the button that said On Demand.

A listing of movies appeared categorized into Age of the User and New Grid. Thomas clicked on Age of the User and read through the titles. "The lord of the rings, Rio 3, The Maze runner, All is Lost, I Frankenstein, 22 jump street…" Thomas read through the unfamiliar titles thinking about how at home all TVs only had six channels the PANEM channel, the new weather channel, WORK a channel that updates the district on if they were making their quota or not, News with IOKU, The Music channel and The Movie channel which only played propaganda movies on the defeat of the users, the jenerosity of the city of PANEM and the glorious reign of the programs. Here there was movies, shows and channels of all kinds.

Thomas clicked on a movie entitled Thor and watched it for a while. Then he noticed his clock said seven thirty. Remembering what Effie said to him he ran out of his room and took the elevator down to the first floor. The floor was empty save the training instructor preparing for the next day.

"Excuse me do you know where dinner is?" Thomas asked.

The training instructor pointed to a door on the far wall.

"Thank you" Thomas said as he walked through the door. The dining room looked just as incredible as the one on the train if not more. A long table stretched through the middle covered in a white tablecloth. An ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling . Thomas walked passed the seated tributes and sat down across from Travis and Effie .

"Ah Thomas I'm glad you could find this place." Effie said. "Oh look, here comes Terni." Terni walked into the dining room and sat next to Thomas. As if on cue waiters started bringing out course after course of food. It was more than Thomas had ever ate in his life but he couldn't pass anything up it looked so amazing.

"Tomorrow you begin your training," Effie said. "You and the other tributes shall have three weeks of training before your interviews."

"Three weeks!" Terni asked in astonishment "I can't handle waiting for the games that long."

"You should" Travis said "When the games start you would need as much training as you can get. Anyway when training starts you both should learn new skills in addition to practicing those you are more proficient with. I recommend learning how to wield a light sword and survival tactics. You are five times more likely to die of hunger or dehydration then being killed by a tribute so I suggest learning about what things are drinkable and edible and what are not…" Travis lectured Thomas and Terni all through dinner. After dinner concluded, Thomas and Terni got up and went back to their rooms.

**Authors note: Thank you for reading my double upload. Remember to review and tell me what you think. Next week, training day 1!**


	9. Chapter 9

PRESIDENT SNOW MEETING

President Snow stood on the balcony of his mansion staring out at the city. He was vaguely aware of Effie and RACMOR entering the balcony with him.

"Thank you for coming" President Snow said as he turned around "As you know I have something to discuss with you. First RACMOR what were you thinking of dressing Thomas as a video game character? That seems a bit too rebellious for my taste."

"I just wanted to make it exciting President Snow" RACMOR said "You know my allegiances lie only with you."

"Yes I do" President Snow said. "And that is why I am issuing you a warning. Never do anything rebellious again."

"Yes President Snow", RACMOR said.

"You are dismissed", President Snow said. RACMOR nodded and walked away.

"Effie", President Snow said more sternly "Why did you let a member of the Flynn family enter the games?"

"I was just trying to get rid of at least one member of their family in a manner that would make none suspicious." Effie said. "Our goal is to completely exterminate them but it was a start."

"I know that is our goal" President Snow said "But the flynns may still have the ability to manipulate code! If Thomas Flynn discovers what he can do in the arena this could be the end of us all."

"No Flynn had the power of code since we confiscated it from the users all those years ago." Effie said.

"But he may" President Snow said "If this does not work out like you think it would…" President snow threw his disk at one of his servants. The servant de-rezzed and almost immediately came back to life due to a command President Snow typed in the code.

"I understand" Effie said. She turned and left.

TRAINING DAY 1

Thomas woke up in the morning to a onerous voice coming from hidden speakers saying that tributes are to report for training at eight thirty every day. He glanced at his clock which said seven o clock. Realizing that he still had time to eat, Thomas ordered some breakfast and leisurely ate while reading a book. At eight twenty five Thomas ran into the elevator and took it down to the first floor. The training room was not like he had seen it the previous day.

Multiple training stations were set up with instructors standing next to them.

A member of the PANEM corps taped a piece of paper saying Combatant 24 on his back as he stood in line with the other tributes. As soon as all the tributes arrived the training instructor walked in front of the line and started talking. "Welcome" the head training instructor said "I am ALTA and I am here to help you win the hunger games. In the next few weeks after training 23 of you will die one will live. 30% from dehydration 10% from thirst 50% from starvation. Hunger can kill as easy as a knife. Just because you enter the code does not mean that you cannot die.." ATLA lectured them for the next 20 minutes then commanded them to begin going from station to station.

Thomas immediately headed towards the light sword fighting station made of a sword fighting ring and a cart full of glowing swords. "Welcome to my station." the training instructor said, "Most people consider the Light Sword useless in comparison to the disk or baton so my station is usually empty but I'm glad you decided to come." The instructor tossed Thomas a light sword and grabbed one himself.

"This is a very helpful move that I am about to teach you" the instructor said "It disarms the opponent and slashes off their hand. This move normally ends the battle without killing your opponent but leaving them incapacitated." The instructor made a swift upwards slash with his sword and Thomas copied. "Do that move five times." The instructor said. Thomas did.

"Next I shall teach you the basic thrust" Thomases instructor said. He did this move multiple times with his sword and Thomas copied.

"Thrust at me" The instructor commanded. Thomas did and his instructor slammed his sword into Thomas, knocking the flat of the blade in his face and making him fall over.

"What was that?" Thomas asked getting up.

"The heavy slam", the instructor said, "Instead of normally blocking you slam the blade into your opponents sword knocking it out of their hand and into their body." Thomas practiced this move and as the week went by he learned many others in addition to survival tactics, identity disk combat, baton fighting and hand to hand combat.


	10. Chapter 10

TRAINING WEEK 2 DAY 1

"Excellent!" Thomases identity disk instructor cried as Thomas perfectly demonstrated the 2 disk maneuver. "Very good Thomas, I believe you are done here for today." Thomas left and headed for the swordfighting station.

"Hello Thomas" the instructor said "Terni was just here", She is progressing but not as well as you."

"Do you think me or Terni has a good chance of winning?" Thomas asked.

"Yes a very good chance." Thomases instructor responded. "You just have to remember your sword fighting forms. Now practice what you know against these holograms." He pressed a button and red holograms holding swords and batons appeared.

That night at dinner, Travis began discussing about their private training sessions with the gamemakers. "This is a great opportunity to gain sponsors", Travis said, "You two will have yours later on this week so show them your best skills and remember to do well."

On the last day of the second week just after he finished sparring with the hand to hand combat instructor, the voice of CLU came on the intercom instructing Thomas and Terni to please report for private training. A member of the PANEM corps walked up to them and lead them into an elevator. The elevator went around the training center and stopped just underneath the gamemakers box were they looked out at the training center.


	11. Traning Session

TRAINING SESSIONS

Immediately after Thomas sat down in the waiting room, he heard a voice saying, "Combatant number 23 please report for private session."

"Good luck", Thomas said. After what seemed like hours Terni came back.

"I don't think I did so well." Terni said nervously.

"Combatant number 24 please report for private session" the voice said. Thomas took a deep breath and walked into the private training room. The private training room was composed of a large steel chamber with crates of weapons scattered all around. At the end of the room was what looked like a disk fighting practice range. Thomas ran towards the end of the room and the red holograms were instantly activated.

Thomas jumped into the air, avoiding one of the holograms disks and threw his own, de-rezzing two holograms. The remaining four charged at him and Thomas split his disk into two, blocked the holograms attacks and thrust out de-rezzing the remaining ones. Next he grabbed a light sword and activated a hologram on a high difficulty level. After a three minute battle, the hologram was de-rezzed.

Thomas looked at the gamemakers box. At first there was silence, then they started to clap.

"Very good!" CLU said "You will be most entertaining in the games. All right, you are dismissed."


	12. Chapter 12

TRAINING SCORES.

"How did you think you did?" Terni asked.

"Pretty good." Thomas answered, "I think they liked me." That night after dinner RACMOR, Terni, Thomas, Travis and Effie gathered in a small living room to watch the training scores.

"And that was the re-cap on the seventy third hunger games!" CESR was saying "Exiting I know, but there is more excitement up ahead for it is time to announce the training scores." CESR pulled out a sheet of paper from under his desk."Combatant number 1 Diamond Playtium with a score of 10 Combatant number 2 Shiner Nemorsist with a score of number 3 Aemilia with a score of 10 Combatant number 4 Lucian also with a score of 10 Combatant number 5 Sheinor Necranotz with a score of 8 Combatant number 6 Aesculapius Horowitz with a score of 11.." Thomas watched anxiously as the tributes names were read accompanied with their score. He noticed as the district six tributes names were read who scored a seven and eight the scores started to become worse.

"And finally district twelve" CESR said. "Combatant number 23 Terni Alditz with a score of nine." Terni and Travis gasped. "Well done" Travis praised.

"That's a very good score" Effie said.

"And now combatant number 24 Thomas Flynn with a score of 12. For the very first time in Hunger Games history…" Thomas heard nothing else for at that moment Effie and RACMOR yelled in delight and began loudly congratulating him.

"A twelve" Terni said smiling "I thought you said you only did pretty good."

"I guess I was wrong." Thomas said, smiling.


End file.
